


Take Over

by KingTrashLord



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Shot, i'm posting it now tho, jacks not gone, kinda canon divergence, this was for the borderlands bigbang on tumblr earlier this year and I forgot to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTrashLord/pseuds/KingTrashLord
Summary: They thought the fight was over, they thought he was gone.They thought wrong.-This was my borderlands reverse bigbang fic. I thought I had posted it here but I did not.-





	Take Over

**Author's Note:**

> https://dreamypastelskies.tumblr.com/post/172249332929/here-are-my-drawings-for-the-borderlands-big-bang
> 
> this is the link for the art I based the fic off of! please check out dreamypastelskies on tumblr!

They had defeated the Vault of the Traveler. His ragtag mess of friends had defeated a Vault guardian and lived. Everyone was trying to collect themselves after their adrenaline-filled romp with danger. 

Once everyone checked over and made sure they were back relatively unharmed, Rhys and Vaughn went off on their own. The Children of Helio were milling around the camp and were trying to pester some of the team. Asking them questions about the battle with figurative stars in their eyes. 

It was jarring for Rhys, who was now a large portion of a computer now thanks to him trying to remove Jack from his system. He didn’t really think of himself as a hero. He was selfish. He was actually thinking of ruling Helios by Jack’s side. He felt guilty. But in a weird twisted sense. He felt proud.

Rhys was proud of his friends. Vaughn truly blossomed on Pandora. He became a leader and was able to keep a multitude of useless Helios worker bees from killing themselves. And the way he handled himself with the Vault of the Traveler was admirable. He really became a warrior in the way he could never have on Hyperion. Even if he did mess up, they still succeeded. 

Fiona and Sasha opened up with their Hyperion companions and Rhys would like to think of them as friends. Even though he didn’t know the girls for very long, almost dying time and time again made you really connect with another person. Well, persons in the case of the sisters. It was mind-boggling to Rhys how the girls actually worked with Vaughn and him with how much of a mess they were. 

‘Still are’ Rhys thought, a slight smile on his face. He looked down at Vaughn as they walked along the wasteland of Pandora. The dirt was picked up in the wind and brushed against bare skin. Mainly Vaughn’s open vested chest as Rhys’s only unclothed part of his body was his face and hands. Even then, a large portion of his face no longer had feeling due to his implants.

The two bros were stuck together as their adrenaline flushed from their systems. Vaughn at this point was fairly calm, though Rhys could tell his heart was accelerated still.

   “That was crazy man.” Vaughn rubbed his face as he walked beside Rhys. “I didn’t know if you’d all make it. I feel like such an ass about the moon shot.”

“Hey man, don’t be too hard on yourself. We all made it without relative injury. Let’s just savor this victory. I mean we really had the odds stacked against us there.”

   Vaughn nodded and took a seat on some scrap pieces. 

“You know, I haven’t been here since we went scavenging for scraps to build up our camp. It’s… Pretty weird to be back” Vaughn leaned back and stretched his legs.

“Same here, man. It got really intense...” Rhys sighed and frowned. He was looking through his files as the two of them were walking and spotted an unwanted sight. 

> Scan Jack.AI File

> Scan Failed

Rhys rubbed his brows and focused on the file. “It’s just that I...”

> Jack.AI File Corrupted

> Attempting Backup File

“What?” Rhys was alarmed by the sight of Jack. He thought he had gotten rid of him. He had destroyed his body to remove to leech.

> Error: Backup F͔͙͇̥͓͔̮́͢a̸̪̼͔̫̰̼i̝͍̜̭̖̱̖̗̖͝l̷̢̗̹̺̲̺͍͡e̡̱̤̳̘d̵̹͙͖̫̫̲͉́͝

“H̤̩͍͟e̵̯͉̳̮̭̼̖l̬̱̳̹̰̬͙͝l҉̮̫̬̼o̧̩̺̳̖̮̘͉ ̭͍̥R̜͍̼̤̥̰͘hy̭̙s͕̞̘̹̮̹̝” A voice whispered in his ear. AN all too familiar voice that crooned sweet nothings about power and prowess. 

> R̬̝̼̘e̴̡͉̯b̴̰̹͠o̷̰̹͕͎̼̲̦o̴̺̝̭̺̫̘͙ţ̮̝̹͇͉̬ͅi҉̢̰̱̼͓̙͓̼n̫̣̺͜g̤̤͝ ̷̘̣̪͔͈̘̰͡Ș͎͓̮̦͘ͅy̡̗̤̝͚̟̺͖̹s̛̬̟͍̘̤t̩̭̩̙̭̬̮è̴̼͖͚̲̩̺m̨͇̪

Rhys spasmed and slumped forward in a heap. His eyes rolled back into his head as his systems began an unauthorized restart. 

Vaughn jerked the instant he felt Rhys go slack. 

“Woah - Rhys?!” Vaughn had never only seen Rhys go limp like this when he had first inserted Nakayama’s I.D. into his echo port. 

“Rhys?” Vaughn’s voice was softer as he felt Rhys’s body stiffen before going slack again.

“O͉̟̗̹͓͙̞͟h͇̳̭̘ c̙̥̣͖̫͎͕ò͓̙͎̤̗͈m҉͙̞̘e҉̙̻̘ ̭͓͎͎͕͎o̸͕̺͕̞͍̼n̺͈̟̲͟ ̘͓̦̫̤̬Vau̫̖͖g̻̜͎h̠̮̲͕̥nͅ.̰̫̪͎͚̀” Rhys pushed himself up and stared dead into Vaughn’s wide eyes. “Yo̖̻̦̣͖͇u̮̯̠͇'̰̙̰̞̜͝r̹̫̟͇͖͠e͖̼̪͇̜͈ ̩̩͉͎͚ͅn͎̰̙̰̠ͅo̖t̷̙͇̠̪͉̞ ̘̙̩͇͈̫g̨̜̩ò͇̩n̛͎͍̞͙͔n͓a͟ ̡ḻ̮e̫̬̜a̹͖v̞͙͉e̱̩̪̦͍ͅ ̛̟̭̺m̺e̱ ̭͓̰͉o̙̤u͍t͍̱ ̕o̮̻̝̼̭n̥͉ͅ ͈th̯͉e͈̭͎̤̰̫̕ ̺͉̱̻̱͙̻͘c̛̯͖͖u̟̻͔̘̫͓r͎b̜̹̼̮̯̱̘̕,̵̼̟͎ ͟a̟̱͍̫͍̖͉r̸̤̰̺̰̰̳̱e̛̟̗ ̨̙̙͈̱̦̼y̶ò̙͉ú?̬̲” Rhys’s nose began to leak blood and an unsettling wide smirk split his face. His echo eye glowed an eerie golden light as warped words fled past his lips, “Ḥ̘͉̰͜é̩͖̹͖̞͈ḻ̝͡l̘o̫͈͓͉̝͇̞ ͖̖̠͈̝̫a̮̜̠͠ģ͈̱̹̟ai̠̜̜̱͚͔̱͘n̸͕̰̻̫̜̳͓,̵̜̼̠̤ ͕̭̼̭̭̺̟C͕͇̣u͔̱͚̳͠p̺͓̯c͓͜a̤̗̲̤̙͉̻͝k͏͙̲e̲͇̲̫͖̠͎͜.̶͔”

Vaughn choked back a yelp as Rhys moved back and spread his arms wide. “Y-You’re not Rhys!”

“P̻̰̟͙̖͉̮͠r͏̬͙̗͇̗o̴p̩̟̪͙͎̱s̩̻̱̘̳ ̱̲͟t̛̥̱o̡̟͚̻͉̺͖͇ ͖͇̮̙͔͍y̧̗̦̲o̵̳u̢̺̖͎͈ ͈̬͓̭̣͕͈f͔̰̰̱͎̠͡o̰r͏̺̭͇ ̸̫̤̠͉͚̰̹f̧̤͕̝͉͈͇i̛͚g̜̖̻̮͎͍ͅu̼͉̗͙̯̳̯r̞̯i̦̱̮̩n͇̦̮͈̦̪g̤̠͞ t̝͕͍͕̰̙ḥ͍̝͠a̼̮͇͕̲̕t͎̪̮͈̯͚̬ ̪͍̥̮̀o͈̼̗͈̳̜ụ̤̼̘̳t͍͎ ̸̠͓͙̖͇Sẉ̠͚̫̠̣̺ẹ̼̮͔̜̪e̩͓͘t̶͓̺̰̟̤͉͚c̟̩͡ͅh̕ee͖k̟͚s͏.̰̫̪͎͚̀” Rhys reached out and patted Vaughns cheek twice. “Į͉͉̦͕͚t̵̜͇̳͓̺ͅ'̩͓̤̥̟͟s̼̰̪͙̤̰ͅ ̮̣͇̗͞n̸̳̣͔ͅi̞̗͎͈͎͞c͘e̝ ̶̪̞̖̟͚̥̲to͓̗̫̞͚ ̱͟s̞̰̹͕̹ẹ̝͔̗̳͖̳e̪͈͈̜͚̺͓ ̜̝͙̱̖̬̪ṯ̱̯̪͍h̘͉͎̘̣̥̞e̮̕ ̖̥̗̗͉̠b͍̘̟r͡a̶͚̙i̕n͈͠s̥̬̣̝̼͔ ̺̣͚̤͓R̛͔͔̭̦̘̜h̲̯̠̥̥̹͡ͅy͙̟̮͞s͕̘̹͖̟i̸̞͇̬͔e̜͝ ͏̖͓̪s̠͔a̖͇̦͍̙͉̬id̬̥ ̮ͅy̵͖̱͖o̰̖̥͚͚u̸̳̺̥͓̼͈̗ ̴̰̬̭̮̼h͉̗̖̯̹͡a͜d͔̥̟͕͙.͇̺͡”

Vaughn leaned away from his not-friend and gulped. “Jack?” His voice was barely a whisper. He could barely hear his own voice over the blood rushing to his head. 

Somehow, the smile on Rhys’s face grew even wider and teeth slicked wet with saliva reflected a dull light. 

“w̛͉h̯̖o̷͙̱ͅͅl̻͓̫̖͓̱͖͝e҉͈ ̶i̴̝̗n͙̤̙̻̗̱͍ ̙͈̞̳͔͙ò̟̬̗n̝͓̪̟͝ͅe͘ ̬̬̗͇̪͝ͅb̛̪͉͍̯̜̗̭u͙̜̰̕d̖d͙̱̜̭͚̬̺͟y̜̱̞̬.̝͘”

Vaughn took in a shaky breath. “W-what are you doing? What happened to Rhys?!” His voice began to pick up a hint of hysteria. He rounded his shoulders and got up off the scrap. 

Rhys Jack mimicked Vaughn’s movements but stumbled a bit and had to hold himself up with his right hand. 

“S̲̭̭̝̠o̲͉̘̥͢r̴̩̬̟r̮̻̳̩͕̹y͚̹̯͜,͓͢ ̤i̯̲̖̝͉̼̱͜t̬̻̦̼͘ͅ'͓̞̞̳s̩̫̠̝͜ ̠̣b̺͙̯͚͍e̳̠̠̤ḙ̶͉n̦̲̮̺̠͎ ̷a̲ ̜͇̻̤̥̮͞w̝̰ͅh̜̤̫̟i̛l̙͔͘ẹ̸̟̪̰̺ ̳̻̰̪͔̱̪s̼͚̲̜̺i҉̯̩̺̣̯ņc̰̪̪e͏̙̳̝͓̰ I̗̯͈̬͟'̬͈̦̘͚̯v̙̣͕̟͚̞͍e̡̜̙ͅ ͉͓̩͠i͏̟n͏̗͈h̞͕͚̩͘a̯̘̭̰b͎͉̹̗͎i̞̦̜̣͉͈̗t̴̜e̪̝̩͇d̼͕͢ a̠͎͢ ̷͇̩͓b̖͖̦͟o̟̗̞̠ͅd̙̕y̵̥͓̞͖.̥̭̜̳͙̕”

Vaughn choked back a growl and reached for his knife he had on his belt. “Give me back Rhys!” he whipped the blade out and pointed the tip at Rhys’s face. “Let him go, Jack!”

“N̵o̗̦͢ ̪̪̦̤͎̬c̺a̟̦͕͔̙n̗̟̖̪ ̟̜̜̣̰͎d̢͚͚o̢̳̖̭ ̬̙͓̙̘͍͘ͅb̵̮u͜d̡̗̝̰ͅd̛͍y͖̬̹͍͙̰ ̣̰b̘̪͉̪̫͎o̧͔̙̥͈͖̹ͅy̟̫̯̫͔͙͝.̶̻” Jack purred in his warbled voice. “Ŗh̞͓͎͇͙̕ýs̝͚̗͍̲͔͖i̢̪̞̝ͅe҉ ̴̭͍̹͇i̢̝̼̮͓s͇͔̰̤͈̮ͅ ̖̪̼͓̥̖g̖̥̥̲̱̟ͅǫ͈̜n̞͙e ̢n̨̥̯o̺͚̺͕͡ͅw̹͎̪.̖͕ ̳̤̼͚I'̖͙̲̼m̨̪̼̜̦̞͇̭ ͔̹̯͔̩͡ͅi͈͕̞͍n̷͙ ͍̻͍̞̩͖͈c̮͍͈̞͓͚͎o̵̖̺̲̠͔̙n̬̩̫t͈r̬̲̠̘̟̗ol̷.̳̖”

Vaughn didn’t try to fight back his anger anymore as he shot forward and punched Jack in the face. “Give me my friend back you asshole!” He grabbed the lapel of Rhys’s jacket and pulled him closer to his face. “You were dead! We beat you! Why do you have to be such a cockroach?” His lips curled up into a snarl. “Why won’t you fucking die?!”

Jack continued to smile. Relished in the pain that sparked from his cheek. His eyes, from Vaughn’s point of view, seemed to go unfocused for a moment before venomous clarity reared its ugly head. 

“Ŕ̯̘̤̖̺̗ͅh̹̼͙̼̮̝͢y͎̯̖̘̻͙͘ş͇̯͎̻̟ ͏͕̻̤̰͎a̴͓̦̞s̷k͈͍̹̜͉̩͟e͙̹̦d͔́ ̪̘̣̠̟m̙̺̠͈̠e̵̜̖ ҉̬̟͉̣̳t̺̺̭̳̝ͅh̫̜̱͔̣e̷͇͎̠̖͙ sa͍m̧̥̱̺̙͈̠ͅe̩͖̜͙̦ ͉̟̲̺q̜̮ue̥͓̜̥̭s̤͔̭̮̠̟̕t̲̝̫͜ͅͅi͏̲̱̬͉̲̝̠o̞̗̻̜̯ṉ͙͎̟͡.” Jack began to push himself up onto his forearms and got further into Vaughn’s face. “Y͕̙̭̪̫͇o͈̮̦ų͖̥̯̫̞̠̱ ͔̫̠ͅw̠̩͉͢a̺͍̦̥͡ņ̖̹̜̼͍t̜ ̪̜̞̬̻ţ̼̹o͚͙͕͝ ̨̳̩̱͕̗ḵ̶n͓̹̻̻̬͕o̬̣̞̤̪̘̤w͔̩͎ ̱w̘̜̱͖̗̱h̙̤̼͉́y҉̦̤̥ ̥̯̩͚͇̯I̧̠̠͙̹ ̴w̵͚̤͎̜͚̤̟o̰n͓'̵̳̞̩͍̘͉̦t ͟d̮i͕̗̱̞̜͟e̛̝̦̤̭?̗͎̪͖̼̭͈͞” ̹̻̝̘ͅHe seemed to pause for dramatic effect as he stared into Vaughn’s pale green eyes. ”Ẉ̛̳̣̜e̴̲͍̳͔̳ļ͉l̞̥̘̝̳͖͡ ̷k͔͓̺͖̲͞i͈͎̳d͕̺̙̖̥́d҉̱̮̫̮̘̝ͅo̡̞͚̝̹,͚͈͈̭ ̣̮͚̯͡y̡̺͚o͔u̝͜ ̝̮cá͙͕͍͈ͅn͔̻̳͍'̛̦̯̠͔͇̞͓t̰̟͍̳̬̠ ̘͕ķ͉͇͓̹̺̪i̜̟͓l͍l̠̜͓̹̟͕ ̱̻͉̥̳̰̣͡a̴̗̞̬̜̜ ̟̰̼G̳̯o̵͚d̙̲̮̗̤̯.͍͚” Jack then pulled his head back and knocked his forehead into Vaughn’s nose 

Vaughn threw himself off of Jack in pain and clutched at his now bleeding nose. “You fucking Dick!”

Now without anyone holding him down, Jack got back on his feet and crouched down to pick up the knife that Vaughn had dropped in pain. He pointed the knife at Vaughn and tilted his head to the side as he stared the other man down. 

“B͎̜̦̯o̖̹̱͟ý̦̟̣̹͚̬̠,̴̫͖̣͉̝̖̱ ͘I̧̞͈ͅ'̞̺̱m̲̀ ҉͓͇͍̦͈̜̻go̸̠̩͕in҉̮̻͕g̘̭͕̘̙ t̖̤͙̪̜o̤ ̶͔e̠̳̳n̤̲̱̫̩̤ͅj͓̟̯̜͇͜ơ͎͕y̫̻͓̜̫̪ͅ ̘͉̹͎̥t̶̙̲̳h̙̯͈͔̣̜̼̀i̧̫s̖̯͇͖̝̝͈.͙̝͙̱͍͈ͅ”

Vaughn took a couple steps back and tried to look for something he could use to defend himself. “Oh God, oh God...” He muttered under his breath as he searched for anything to keep himself from being stabbed by his own knife. 

“W̷͙̼͇͚̖h̝̮̻̻̯̣á̳̠̻̗͚͙t̛'̷s̭̦̜͕̀ ̮͓̠̀t̨̼͉̙͙h̤̲̝e̯ ̯͈͖̹̮̭͟p͎̱͇r̷̼͚̘͕̘͈̺o̯̮̣̪̞b͔̼̦̜l͔̠̫̙e̛͔̳͎͉̙m͘?̡̙̜͍̟̠̤̞ ͝G̖̝o̥̳͠t̢̳͖ ̨c̮o̞l̪͔̬̀ḑ̺͕ fé͔͔̤̩é͈̦̲͙̠t̹͢ͅ?̨͔̞̺”

“No!” Vaughn snapped. He continued to back away and almost cried in relief as he spotted and a broken pole sticking out of some rubble.

Jack ignored Vaughn’s little shout as he prowled forward. It had been too long since he has been able to fight. He was so going to enjoy this. 

Vaughn took a hold of the pole and pulled it free from the rubble. “You can do this Vaughn”

“Y̘̲̬̰̗̩̘o͇̠u͉'̨̝̭̞̬̭̪̥r̼̰̭̤̬͙̲e̲̠̻͈̳̻ ̧̜͙͇d͏̖̙̼͕̭ḛ̦̗̫̘̰a̶͍̮̗d̯̫̰ ̝͢k͇͍̬̤̖̜̘ḭ͕͍̮d̥̼̠́.͈͚̮͓” 

The velvet purr of his friend's voice caused a shock to travel up his spine. He knew this wasn’t Rhys, he knew his friend was still in there. He was just trapped. He had to do something!

“Rhys, Buddy, I know you’re in there. Bro, you have to fight him! You’ve beaten Jack before You can do it again!”

Jack seemed to physically sputter and twitch. 

“Common Rhys! I believe in you dude.”

Rhys’s head twitched to the side and his eyes rapidly blinked. 

> ̸Shut͝ D҉o̶wn Ja̢ck.́AÍ F̷a͏i̕l̛ed͟

Rhys rolled his head and audibly cracked his neck. “J̛̤͓̭͔͔e̮̺̱̬̘͖̻ḛz̶͕̖e̹̘̯̭̕,͈͚̣̦ͅ ̖̮͇̹yo̠͡u̯͕͘'̰́ͅr̞̠é̟͕̟̖̱ ̳̤g̱̼̀o̶̠̬͚nn̦͍̠̳a̝̙̮͡ ̺̭̟͇g̶̗̤i̦̣͍̫̘̮̰v͚͢e̠̣̹̣͕̺̗ ̠̼̯̦̥t̝h̲̣͘é̠ ̛̻̯k̶̬͇̤̹̳i͢ͅd̻̬̮̣̰͉ ͔͎͕̹͕̯s͡o͉̤̣͈̦̯̕ͅm̢̘̹̞̣e҉̣͓̜͔̱ ̼͟h̗̼o̟pe̞͡ ̴̻C͕̮͖̺̮͍̘u̸͕̞̼̲̭̗̝p̛̱̼c̨͔͈a̩̫̞͈͓̙͍͘k̞̳̤è̖̬̫͓͎͎.̜̙̦̦͕̙̠͘ ” Jack looked back at Vaughn and sneered, “W̢̹̳̙̦e ̖̳̮̝̭w̪̩̖̤͚̙͖o̘̩̩̬̭̬u̝̘͚̠̟̗l̘d͏̹̬͉͇̻̩͚ṉ͓̦̩͔̝'̢̞͇̮͖̜t̤͔͎̺͙͇́ ̶w̢̙̠͔a̯̬̣̳̬n̖̰̱t̢͈ ̡͍t̟̰̰̠̟͇ͅh͇a̢̻̥t̯͉͚,̩̤͇̣͇ w̳͈͝o͎̻͉̥̞ụ͎̫͈̹̰̀l͎̕d̠̙ ̞̟̪̦͍̮w̢̮̱̺͎͓e̻͇͔̯̮ͅ?̺̟̘͍” He held out Vaughn’s knife in front of him. “W̖e̮̙̗͕̻͇̰'r̖̲̱̩̣̖e̫͎̥ͅ ̹̝̟͓̝͓g̱̖̥̦o̫͕͕̫̩͕̻͞nn̰a̗ ̝̼͍h̷̲̟a̕v̥̺͕͈̬̭e̹͠ ̤͠t̪̹̯̥̥̪̫o̰̲̰ ̫̯͎͡n͉i̴̟p̲͈͍̗̫͜ ͏̺̻͈̗̳͚͔i̻͍̤̟̤͚͟t̞̲̖ ̸̣̣͇͈̠͖i̺̥̰n̤̤̳̭̪ͅͅ ̥̞͔͎̗͖͠t̖̗̫̜̳̟̬ḩ̦̰ͅe҉̟ ̻̪̯̥̝̫͓b̠̲u̹͖̺͈͎͖͟ͅd̯ͅ.̶̟̭͓ ̺̹̰̹̺͇͟”

“You can’t do this!” Vaughn barked. He tightened his grip on the rusty pole and twisted it in his hold. “I’m going to make you regret hurting Rhys!”

“B̲̝̫̥̘̺̲́u̷̻͇̮͚d̪̼̮d̙̩ͅy͇̩̮,̤̗̩ ̡Y̦ou̢̗̟̭͍'̸̭̲r̨e ̠̞ṭ̸h̪͙̯̤̹͔̱e͙ o̳͈̹̗̺̖n̺̤͔͈͇̕l̺̟̮̦̗̖y̸͉͎̥̗ ̻o̲̺͙̻̰̩n͓̹̫̗͝e͈̳̼͚̫̼ ̝h̻̮̺̰͖̰u̲͝r̗̀ṭ͍̘i̹̭n̫͕͇̩̜g̠͇̲̮ ͠h̼͍̱̰̯̟̫̕i̬̫̤̘͝ͅm̠ ͇͙͍h͎̩̞͎̣̟e̞̦͙̳̪̜r̠̝͖̞̜̝̩e̠̞̘.”

“No, You’re lying!”

“I͓̙̖͈̠ ̸̗̪̩̰͍s҉̰̻̦̼u̼r̝͔͎ę ͈͉̲̝͝a͖̦̲͍̣͔̜s̻͈ ̶H͉͡e̯̰̮̠͉̻͇͜l̡ḷ̫̳ ͡d̦͔͔͎i͘d͇̹͔n'̥͇̼̠̣̠ͅt̵͓̣̹ ̯͍̗g̫̞͓͔i̧̩͍̲v͇̰̹̫̟̙e̸͍ ̛̝͍̜͈h͔̩̮͈͝ì͇͇̫̱̖ͅḿ̮̩̝̘ ̠̠̗͢t̙͎̤̟͈h̞͍̦̳͕ͅe̶͚̲s̞͎̬ͅͅe̬̫̗̠̲̗̰ ̛͇̯b͏͖̭̲̫̯̰̩r̜͙̞̻͈͇ų̺̮̜̘i҉̗̠͔͍͖s͇e̙s̹̫̺̟̱̫̭.̧͇͉̘̭ ̬̘̟͕͎̖”

Vaughn snarled and launched himself at the other man. “It’s because of you, you parasite! Why couldn’t you leave him alone?” Vaughn pulled his arm back and thrust the pole at Jack. He tried to smack him in the side, but Jack dodged to the side. “We’ve gone through enough without you!”

>̨ ҉S̢ys̛t̨e̶m R͟eb͘o͢ot̷?͞

͞    ̛>Y̧/N?͘

͞    ̶>́ ̢N҉

> Rearestare?

>Y/͡N̶?͘

̕    ̀> ͏Ņ

>̶ ̴Ma͠n̴d̷ato̷ŕy R͏e͠sta̴rt

> ̴Can̴c̕ęl

>͠ rer̛o̵ut̡i̷n͟g

̀>͘ ͝C̀a͞nce͜l̶ ͘d͝e͟ni͝ed

Rhys staggered back and threw his hands up to his head as if in pain. He almost stabbed himself in his face with the knife still clutched in his hands and dropped it in surprise as he felt the flat of the cool metal against his face. 

   “Rhys? Buddy?” Vaughn took a hesitant step forward. “Please tell me you’re there.”

Rhys’s Echo eye rapidly flickered on and off. His head continuously twitched side to side and a soft groan escaped his lips.

“Rhys?”

   “Vaughn?” Rhys’s head stopped moving rapidly for a moment as he stared at his friend.

“Rhys buddy, please say you’re there.”

Rhys dropped the knife and kicked it over toward Vaughn. 

“Vaughn. Vaughn. Please go.”

“What?” 

“Leave!”

> Jack.AI restart?

> Y/N

> N

   “Buddy I’m not leaving you!”Vaughn moved to come forward but was shocked when Rhys shook his head and stepped away from him.

   “Vaughn, buddy, Jack’s fighting me right now. He’s trying to override me as we speak.”

“What can I do?”

“We need to find a way to remove him for good.”

“I know that, but what should I do in the meantime?”

“Bro, you need to knock me out and tie me up before he comes back.”

Vaughn paused, his eyes clenched, unable to look his best friend in the eyes. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

“You have to!” Rhys reached a hand out but held himself back from actually touching Vaughn, “He’s going to try and destroy everything we fought for!” 

“Bro I-”

“Please!” Rhys’s voice was despite, his voice cracked slightly and he clenched his teeth. “Vaughn, Promise m͎̜̩͉̬͔͝e̜̗̕.͕̳̰̠̙̮͉” His voice warped toward the end of his sentence, his head twitches violently to the side. 

Vaughn took in a shaky breath and nodded. “I’ll do it, Bro.”

Rhys gave one last smile of his own before Vaughn could see his friend be taken over by Jack. 

“T͠h̺̼̩a̖̜͟ț̥̹̖ ̬̬̝͇̭̹̝w̶͉̞͇a̲͉̝̙͇̩͝s͉͓̩̝̀ ̟̲̟s҉̗o̱͕̻͉͎͉͍ ̷̠șͅw̡̹̝̣̗̲e̡̻̙̭̰̤̗̠e̖͈̫͕̯̪̙t͈͙͘ ͙̘C̦̲̖͔̗̪̱u͍̝̦͔ͅp̢̣̪̼̦͔͔͇ç͓̠̯a̱̜̪͈k̸̠͇͈̩ͅe̢͓̮͇͔̝.͔͉͚ ̞̞̟͍ͅT̼̭̰̲͎͚o̞̳o̭͔̖̗͍̣͠ ͠ḇ̨̭̜a̞̯̰͜d̜̹̮̭͉͔͕ ̖̱̺̪̰y̗̙̠̞͙͕̳͜o͟u̗̻̣̰̫ ̳̩w̼o̫̱̞̫̱ͅņ̺̣̪̻ͅ'̗̙͙̹̖͙͘t ̳ͅb̀e̗ ͔͎͈͈͇̳̀a̸̜̩b̙̗̱ĺ̪̳̜̘̯ȩ̮͎̖͓̥̳̞ t̢o̝͓̯ ḓo͖ ̛̳̱̙̼͎̺an̸͈̪̫̥y͙̘̺t̢͈̬̣̝̤̳̫h̳̳͓͕̣̩i͔n̵̝̘̝̙g̶̮̣̱ ̘͚̤t̞̤̞͙̜͓̹o̪̻̜͉͙͕ ̡̱͙̞͓͔͉̬s̝̥͉̖͙͔̤ṭ̢̤͔̝͍o̹͎̳̱͎̬p̻̱͘ ̵̬m̪̠̰̦̀e̻͎͔͓̻͉ͅ.̧” Jack’s smile was more of a mouth full of bared teeth than an actual grin. 

Vaughn clenched his teeth as fire rose from the pit of his stomach. His best friend was in there. His best friend was trying to fight this virus from the inside out. He was going to do what he could to help Rhys despite his desire not to hurt him.

“Jack.” Vaughn stalked forward, hands clenched into fists swinging by his sides, “We are going to destroy you.” 

Jack grinned and a crazed light entered his heterochromia eyes. “O͙̤̪̝͕͞h͍̯̼̫̤̝͟ r̛̤̮̘e͔͔͖̺͇̩̜a͇͙l̸̩l̛y?̖͔̞” He leaned forward to match Vaughn’s height. “A̟̘͔͜n͏d͙̩̺͔̘͡ͅ ̢̟h҉͈̦̝̪̳̠̼o̱͘w͕̳̗͔̳̲͉͘ ͖̩͕͓̠a̰̹̯ŗ̘e̟͔͖͍̠ ̫͓̙͍̥̬y̻͕͓͓̻͎o͈͎̦̘͖̺u ̖͞g̪̲̲̩̙͓oi̸̻̞͉n͟g̪̙̯̣͍̟ t͠o̦ ̀d̡o̢ ̯̣͠ͅṭ̟̮̭̣h͓̦̦͎̥̜̞a̡͖t̬͍̬̯̗?̛”

Vaughn let out a shallow breath, “Like this.” He wrenched his fist back before his hand collided with Jack’s nose. Jack stumbled back and was about to retaliate when Vaughn swung his fist again, clocking him in the face then kicked him in the crotch. ‘I’m sorry buddy’ Vaughn winced from the cheap shot.

“Y͈̼͖͕̱̘̤̋ͣͫ͑̉ͦö̴̘͕͕̖̝̪́ͣ͂ͅu̙̞ͤ̄̄ ̧̙̻̳͖̥̪̋͂ͦ͗ͥM͛͆͋ͦ̐ͬͬ͏̼̳͈o̲̺̪͎̩ẗ̷̯̹̞͙̝̎͑̑̅h͙̞̫̰̗̘͋̈́̅e̬͇̟͙̎͌̎͊ŗ̺͚̩̝͎̦ͫf̦͔͔̖͉̟̣̌̽͘u̶͈̤͓c͉̙̬͍͈̳ͩ̒ͣ͛͌k̪̱̹͕̬͉͉̇̽̀̏̿̀e͑̇ͭ̂̏͛ͯ́r̻̄ͣ̚!̶̘̲̰̰̠̣” Jack raged. His voice crackling more than normal in his fury. “I̫͇̣̤̟̮ͨ̓͝'̢͓̖́͛̌̃̃m̖̪̐͊ͅ ̰͙̮̼̭̙̫̓͂̔g̗ͦ͠o̴̺̞̯̲͇̲̓ͯ̋ḯ̃ͭͧṇ̥͎̣̝̫̒ͦͪ̿̄͡g̓̒̄͐̀ͩ ̷̱̎̍ͧͣt͙̱̼̀̔̎̈́̏͐͠o̍ͯ͐ ̷͚̞̪̹̩͑͊͐̏k̙͔̤̤̦̳͎i̖̻̘̝̗̝ͬ͊́ļ͙̜̬l̓̍ͧ́ ̩̙͍̻͉y͙̘̝͔̝ͨ̾ͩ͌̉͜o̡̥͓̞̰̫̝͇ͬ̊̒͌͑ͧͭu̱!͙̠̬͔̙̙̲͛͋͆͆̈́̽̀”

“I’d like to see you try.” Vaughn picked up the pipe from the ground beside him and brought it down to Jack’s head. 

Jack slumped to the side from the blow. His face covered in blood from his nose and scalp. Vaughn fought a gag at the sight of his friend so beat up and began to drag the lanky man back toward their camp. 

“Buddy, I’m going to do my best to save you,” Vaughn spoke to his unconscious friend. “We’ve both made mistakes in the past, but I’m not losing you now. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

   Vaughn ignored the ache in his lower back as he pulled his unconscious friend across the dirt. He would have to stop every now and then to push up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and adjust his grip. As the camp came into view he let out a choked sob as the reality of the situation came down on him. 

   He just beat up his best friend and how will need to keep him a prisoner while his body is housing a psychopath hell bent on killing him and all of his friends. 

   “Loader Bot!” Vaughn called out for his now skinny robot companion. “Could you help me?! Bring the duct tape!” 

   Vaughn watched as Loader Bot came out of one of the abandoned buildings they used as a base with Fiona and Sasha on his heels. Even from his distance away, he could hear the girl’s cries about what happened. 

   He looked down at how Rhys’s hair was now matted towards the crown of his head with blood and his nose had brown crusted blood stuck to it. He could already see the faint bruising on Rhys’s cheek from where he punched him and it really hit him.

   They weren’t done fighting.


End file.
